Love Will Thaw
by Chanelka
Summary: One day, to Arendelle arrives prince Alexander, along with his younger brother, Hans. They want to ask Elsa a judgment on her would-be killer. After all, Hans turns out to be honest with Elsa. Young Queen suspects that behind this another deceit. But maybe Hans really want to change? All changes when The Duke of Weselton arrives to Arendelle, and Elsa loses control of her power...
1. Wina i kara

**Jak pewnie wiecie, skasowałam wcześniejszą wersję "Krainy Lodu 2" głównie za sprawą krytycznych komentarzy. Jednak dzięki nim zmotywowałam się do tego, aby ją poprawić i umieścić ponownie. Dziękuję więc wszystkim tym, którzy pisali, co im się nie podobało. Dzięki wam mogłam naprawić błędy i nieco zmienić fabułę całej historii. Mam nadzieję, że ta wersja (myślę, że lepsza) wam się spodoba ;)**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Arandelle… Kraina, w której lato jest o wiele cieplejsze niż w jakimkolwiek sąsiednim królestwie, a pojawienie się zimy wywołuje uśmiech na twarzach wszystkich mieszkańców, za sprawą tajemniczych i jakże pięknych mocy młodej królowej tego kraju… Elsa, która spowodowała kilka tygodni temu straszną zimę w środku lata, nie potrafiąc jeszcze panować nad swoimi mocami, teraz stara się nie ulegać napadom złości… Jednak jej moc nie zależy tylko od jej umiejętności panowania nad sobą. Jej moc jest częścią niej i musi prędzej czy później to zrozumieć…

* * *

**Rozdział I**

Elsa siedziała na tronie z dumnie uniesioną głową. Czuła się dobrze w roli królowej i cieszyła się, że mieszkańcy Arandelle są zadowoleni z jej rządów. Nawet nie przypuszczała, że rządzenie królestwem będzie tak łatwe. Wcześniej bała się, że nie da sobie rady, że nie podoła wyzwaniu, jakim było objęcie tronu, ale teraz nie wyobrażała sobie, jak mogła tak myśleć. Miała wsparcie, nie tylko ze strony poddanych, czy doradców, ale również ze strony Anny.

Od momentu koronacji, siostry były nierozłączne. Starały się jak najwięcej czasu spędzać razem, aby nadrobić stracony czas. Obie wiedziały, że mogą liczyć na swoje wsparcie w każdej sytuacji. Jednak bywały chwile, w których po prostu nie mogły być razem. Chwile takie jak ta… Elsa była w trakcie przyjmowania audiencji. Anna, jako księżniczka, nie miała obowiązku pomagać królowej. Wprawdzie próbowała, ale znudziła się po kilkunastu minutach. Wbrew pozorom, nie było to takie nudne. Młoda królowa wiedziała, że na jej barkach spoczywają losy jej królestwa. To na nią liczyli poddani, to do niej uciekali się, gdy mieli jakieś problemy. Dla Elsy nie było ciekawszego zajęcia, niż przyjmowanie audiencji.

- Następny – zawołał jeden ze służących, który pilnował porządku przed wejściem do sali tronowej.

Elsa usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Donośny stukot obcasów o posadzkę zwrócił jej uwagę. Nikt z mieszkańców Arendelle nie poruszał się w tak dystyngowany sposób. Uniosła głowę.

Tuż przed nią stał wysoki mężczyzna o kręconych, jasnobrązowych włosach. Ubrany był w purpurowy garnitur, pod którym nosił białą koszulę. Ne jego nosie lekko połyskiwały okulary, na nogach natomiast miał czarne, skórzane buty sięgające aż za kolana. Zdecydowanie nie był to kolejny mieszkaniec Arandelle.

- Wasza Wysokość – ukłonił się nisko –Mam na imię Alexander, przybywam z Południowych Wysp.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Na sam dźwięk nazwy Południowe Wyspy odczuła napływającą złość. Już wiedziała. To na pewno był jeden z braci Hansa. Poczuła się nieswojo w jego towarzystwie. Nerwowo wygładziła swoją długą, niebieską suknię.

- Jak zapewne Wasza Wysokość pamięta, że z tej właśnie krainy pochodzi młody książę, który omal cię nie zabił…

Pamiętała o tym nawet zbyt dobrze. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, Hans zachował się w stosunku do niej i jej siostry okrutnie, podle i egoistycznie. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego książę Alexander tutaj przyjechał? I czego mógł od niej chcieć? Myślała, że sprawa Hansa została już dawno rozstrzygnięta w jego królestwie.

Za każdym razem, gdy myślała o Hansie, przed oczami stawała jej scena, gdy powiedział jej, że zabiła Annę.

- Kontynuując… - Alexander chrząknął znacząco - Ten otóż książę chciałby bardzo przeprosić za swoje karygodne zachowanie oraz poprosić, aby to właśnie ty, Pani, raczyła go ukarać za usiłowanie zabicia ciebie i twojej siostry. Liczy on również, że wyda go, Wasza Wysokość, na sprawiedliwy wyrok… Pozwól tutaj, braciszku…

Do sali wszedł strażnik. Po jego ubiorze wywnioskować można było, że przybył on z Południowych Wysp. W wielu miejscach na jego stroju umieszczone było godło Południowych Wysp. Strażnik ciągnął za sobą Hansa, który wlókł się za nim powoli. Skuty był łańcuchami i ze zwieszoną głową, powoli zmierzał ku zaskoczonej królowej.

Alexander chcąc jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć młodszego brata, popchnął go do przodu, wskutek czego Hans przewrócił się na podłogę tuż przed tronem.

To było okrutne z jego strony. Jak mógł tak traktować młodszego brata? Nie mogła siedzieć bezczynnie w tej sytuacji.

Elsa zlitowała się nad skutym księciem. Podeszła do niego i pomogła mu wstać.

Hans popatrzył na młodą królową zaskoczony. W jej oczach widział litość i współczucie. Nie mógł tego zrozumieć, zwłaszcza po tym, co jej zrobił.

- Dziękuję – wyjąkał.

- O co chciałeś poprosić, drogi braciszku? – zapytał Alexander z szyderczym uśmiechem.

- Ja… Chciałem przeprosić. To, co zrobiłem, było podłe i okrutne. Chciałem zabić ciebie, Wasza Wysokość oraz twoja siostrę tylko po to, aby dojść do władzy. - spuścił wzrok, nie mógł popatrzeć je prosto w oczy – I chciałem też poprosić o sprawiedliwy wyrok, chociaż dla takich jak ja, nie ma sprawiedliwości…

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Elsa czuła, że mówi szczerze. Jego przeprosiny były na tyle przekonujące, że już miała mu wybaczyć, ale naraz przypomniała sobie, o co jest oskarżony. Chwyciła go lekko za podbródek i uniosła jego głowę tak, aby patrzył prosto na nią.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy mówisz szczerze, czy znów planujesz jakiś podstęp. Nie wiem też, czy naprawdę żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś, czy zostałeś zmuszony, by to wszystko powiedzieć.

Pokręcił lekko głową.

- Mówię szczerzę, Wasza Wysokość. Nie śmiem prosić o nic więcej, jak o wyrok śmierci. To będzie dla nas wszystkich najlepszym rozwiązaniem – położył głowę na kolanach Elsy – Zabij mnie. Zamroź mi serce. Przebij mnie mieczem. Powieś na szubienicy. Spal mnie na stosie. Błagam cię, Wasza Wysokość, skróć moje cierpienie. Ja nie mogę żyć dłużej z wyrzutami sumienia!

Elsa odskoczyła od niego wystraszona.

Przybył tutaj tylko po to, aby prosić, wręcz błagać o śmierć. Albo brał ją na litość i wiedział, że go nie zabije, albo naprawdę chciał zginać.

- Przestań się wygłupiać, Hans – skarciła go – Śmierć nigdy nie jest rozwiązaniem.

Co miała zrobić? Przecież nie mogła tak po prostu wydać na niego wyroku śmierci. Po pierwsze, był księciem i zasłużyłby na karę śmierci, gdyby faktycznie kogoś zabił. On jednak nie zrobił nikomu krzywdy, jego plan się nie powiódł i było to jego pierwsze tego typu wkroczenie…

- W tym tygodniu mam dużo obowiązków i nie znajdę czasu, aby zorganizować rozprawę. Proponuję więc, abyś ty, książę Alexandrze zatrzymał się w Arendelle wraz z bratem do czasu, kiedy nie wydam wyroku. Będzie zaszczytem dla mnie gościć was przez te kilka dni.

- To my będziemy zaszczyceni – Alexander ukłonił się nisko – Prawda, braciszku?

Hans tylko skinął pokornie głową.

- Raz jeszcze dziękujemy, Wasza Wysokość –wysoki książę podszedł do Elsy wręczając jej mały niech już zardzewiały klucz – To do kajdanek… Chyba, że wasza Wysokość woli, by Hansio pokutował z tymi łańcuchami…

- Przyda się, dziękuję – przerwała zabierając z jego ręki klucz – Kai, znajdź dla tych panów jakieś pokoje.

- Oczywiście, Królowo - lokaj skinął głową, po czym wraz z Alexandrem opuścili salę tronową.

- Dziękuję ci, Wasza Wysokość – Hans przerwał panującą w pomieszczeniu ciszę – Nie chcę wracać do Południowych Wysp. Tam czeka na mnie jedenastu innych braci, którzy tylko czekają aż wrócę, żeby kolejny raz dać mi nauczkę za to, co zrobiłem.

- Jaką nauczkę? – spytała Elsa oswobadzając go z łańcuchów.

- A jak Wasza Wysokość myśli? Przecież nie rzucają we mnie kwiatkami – Hans przetarł dłonie, po czym rozpiął nieco koszulę, którą miał na sobie.

Odsłonił kawałek swojej klatki piersiowej, na której znajdowały się liczne zadrapania i siniaki.

- To oni to zrobili? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

Skinął głową w odpowiedzi, po czym zapiął koszulę.

- Błagam cię, nie każ mi tam wracać, Wasza Wysokość – prosił desperacko – Możesz zrobić ze mną co tylko chcesz, tylko nie wysyłaj mnie do domu, błagam…

- Możesz być spokojny, nie odeślę cię do Południowych Wysp – uśmiechnęła się – Ale pamiętaj, mam tydzień, aby wymyślić dla ciebie odpowiednią karę, ale możesz być pewien, że nie będzie ona łagodna.

- Zgoda. Zniosę wszystko, tylko nie każ mi wracać do domu…

* * *

**I jak? Zapowiada się lepiej czy gorzej od poprzedniej wersji? :)**


	2. Marchewki, Kolacja i Książki

**Oto i kolejny rozdział. Przepraszam was, że troszkę zaniedbałam aktualizację ale mam dobre wytłumaczenie...**

**Otóż jestem w trakcie ilustrowania swoich rozdziałów :)**

**Obrazki są tworzone w programie komputerowym, jednak mam wrażenie, że wyglądają lepiej niż jakbym sama je rysowała :P**

**Niedługo się one pojawią, ale póki co, ****zapraszam więc do czytania rozdziału drugiego...**

* * *

**Rozdział II – Marchewki, Kolacja i Książki**

- Elsa – drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem – Musimy pogadać.

- Anno, ile razy ci mówiłam o tym, że wypada zapukać, zanim się wejdzie? – królowa nie odrywała się od uzupełniania dokumentów.

Anna mruknęła coś zirytowana pod nosem, cofnęła się, po czym zamknęła drzwi. Po chwili rozległo się głośne pukanie.

- Proszę – Elsa próbowała zachować powagę.

Anna weszła do środka i krzyżując ręce na piersi stanęła obok siostry.

- Nie można tak było od razu? – odłożyła dokumenty na bok, patrząc na siostrę.

- Co on tu robi?

- Nie wiem, o kim mówisz…

- Dobrze wiesz o kogo. Chodzi o Hansa.

- Ach, no tak – udawała, jakby zupełnie o tym nie pamiętała – Jego brat przybył tutaj razem z nim aby prosić mnie, żebym to ja wydała na niego wyrok…

- Trzeba więc było go zamknąć w lochu, albo od razu wysłać na szubienicę, a nie gościć go w zamku – burknęła Anna – To jest bardziej kara dla nas, niż dla niego…

Elsa doskonale wiedziała, że tak będzie. Reakcja jej siostry była akurat dość łatwa do przewidzenia. Zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim, co Hans jej zrobił, jak bardzo ją zranił i jak podle wykorzystał jej uczucia.

- Jestem w tym tygodniu bardzo zajęta, nie mam czasu, żeby zajmować się sprawą Hansa. Zaproponowałam więc jemu i jego bratu, żeby zatrzymali się tutaj aż do czasu rozprawy.

Anna nie wyglądała na zachwyconą. Gdyby tylko mogła, sama wydałaby na niego wyrok, ale jako księżniczka nie miała takiej władzy… Musiałaby najpierw omówić to z królową, a ta nie byłaby zachwycona dość drastyczną wizją ukarania Hansa, jaka siedziała w głowie Anny od dawna.

- Zgoda – wycedziła przez zęby – Ale nie myśl sobie, że zmusisz mnie do tolerowania jego obecności.

- Nawet cię o to nie proszę, tylko… - Elsa chwyciła siostrę za rękę – Gdybyś mogła powstrzymać się z używaniem przemocy wobec niego byłabym ci wdzięczna.

Przewróciła w odpowiedzi oczami, po czy odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła a gabinetu. Elsa odetchnęła z ulgą i opadła na fotel.

-Poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewałam…

- Wcinaj, stary – Kristoff poklepał renifera po szyli podsuwając mu marchew pod sam nos.

Sven parsknął radośnie, chwycił rarytas zębami i ze smakiem go schrupał. Zdążył już przywyknąć do wygód pałacowych stajni, do tego, że codziennie dostawał kilka marchewek. To za sprawą Anny tak dobrze mu się tutaj żyło.

Kristoff również nie narzekał. Nie przepadał za mieszkaniem w pałacu, jednak najważniejsze było dla niego to, że mógł być blisko Anny. Jego pokój znajdował się zaledwie kilka kroków od jej sypialni. Nie był jeszcze księciem, ale Anna starała się go jak najlepiej przygotować do tej roli. Nie przepadał za balami, wystawnymi kolacjami i szczerze nienawidził przebierania się w komiczne jego zdaniem kostiumy, w których, zdaniem Anny, wyglądał uroczo. Godził się na to wszystko tylko dla tego, ze za każdym razem widząc go w takim stroju mówiła, że _jest jej wymarzonym księciem z bajki_. Tak bardzo się starał, ale wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie tak idealny, jak idealny kiedyś był dla niej Hans. To on był jej wymarzonym księciem… Przynajmniej za takiego go uważała, bo faktycznie był księciem.

Kristoff nie był księciem i jedynym miejscem na terenie pałacu, w którym czuł się dobrze, były królewskie stajnie. Westchnął głęboko i podał Svenowi kolejną marchewkę.

- Kristoffku! – jej głos wypełnił całe pomieszczenie.

Był jak zwykle głośny, radosny i uroczy, zupełnie jak jego właścicielka.

- Nikogo takiego tu nie ma – odpowiedział – Jestem tylko ja, Kristoff.

Nagle pojawiła się tuż przed nim. Widząc go uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zawiesiła mu się na szyi.

- Przepraszam, wiesz jak bardzo lubię tak do ciebie mówić – zatrzepotała kilkukrotnie rzęsami.

Wypuścił powietrze przez nos, kręcąc przy tym głową.

- No zgoda, wybaczam ci…

Pisnęła radośnie i złożyła szybki pocałunek na jego policzku. Po chwili jednak uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Zsunęła się z niego i stanęła na ziemi.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał – Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

- Nie, ależ oczywiście, że nie – odparła – To nie o ciebie chodzi.

- Trochę mi ulżyło. Pokłóciłaś się z Elsą?

- Gorzej – mruknęła – Nigdy nie zgadniesz, kto będzie mieszkał teraz z nami w zamku.

- Po twojej minie stwierdzam, że ani ty, ani ja za tym kimś nie przepadamy.

- _Nie przepadamy_ o mało powiedziane. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja go szczerze nienawidzę – warknęła marszcząc brwi.

- _Go_? No dobra, teraz już wiemy, że to jakiś facet – zastanowił się chwilę.

Anna wiele razy opowiadała mu o nadętych hrabiach, którzy zirytowali ją podczas jakiegoś balu. Chcąc czy nie chcąc, Kristoff też musiał ich nie lubić. Ale teraz był pewien, że Anna mówi o kimś, kogo on również zna. Tylko kto to mógł być?

On i Anna nie mieli wspólnych znajomych, chyba że nie chodziło o znajomych.

- Nie – jęknął po chwili – Tylko mi nie mów, że ten idiota…

- Jeśli idiotą, o którym mówisz jest Hans, to…

- Tylko nie on.

- A wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Że Elsa sama się na to zgodziła. Ona nie protestowała, sama zaproponowała mu i jego bratu, żeby się tutaj zatrzymali, czy ty to rozumiesz?

W jej głosie było tyle przejęcia, tyle różnorodnych emocji, od wściekłości, przez gniew i rozczarowanie, a na bezsilności kończąc.

Westchnęła głęboko, zupełnie jakby chciała tym pozbyć się całego zdenerwowania. Podeszła do Svena, po czym dała mu jedną z marchewek.

- Dlaczego się na to zgodziła? – zapytał Kristoff podchodząc do Anny.

- Hans ma tutaj zostać ze swoim bratem, aż Elsa znajdzie czas, aby wydać wyrok na Hansa.

- Wszystko jasne – odetchnął z ulgą – Skoro tak, to czym się przejmujesz?

- Sama nie wiem… Mam dziwne przeczucie, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

Anna bardzo często wyolbrzymiała niektóre problemy. Ale w tym przypadku, Kristoff rozumiał jej obawy. Hans nie był kolejnym, zwyczajnym gościem na zamku.

Kristoff objął delikatnie ukochaną i uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco.

- Może nie jestem typem optymisty, ale mam przeczucie, że będzie dobrze. To tylko parę dni, Elsa wyda wyrok na tę szuję i zniknie stąd raz na zawsze.

- Tak myślisz? – spytała patrząc mu w oczy.

- Ja to wiem.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech i wtuliła się w ukochanego.

- Robi się już późno – szepnęła przerywając ciszę – Pewnie zaraz Gerda zacznie nas szukać, żebyśmy poszli na kolację. Idziemy?

- Bardzo chętnie – chwycił ją delikatnie za rękę – Padam z głodu.

Już od dawna jadalnia w zamku Arendelle nie była tak zapełniona jak tego wieczoru. Przy długim stole stało wiele krzeseł, lecz tylko niektóre z nich były zajęte. Elsa, jak zwykle zajmowała miejsce dla władcy. Po jej prawej stronie siedziała Anna, a tuż obok niej, Kristoff. Alexander, który również został zaproszony na kolację oddalony był o dwa miejsca od Elsy po jej lewej stronie. Na samym kocu stoły, najbliżej drzwi, gdzie stało dwóch strażników, siedział Hans. Przez cały czas miał zwieszoną głowę i powoli jadł ziemniaczane puree.

- Jeszcze raz pragnę podziękować za gościnność, Wasza Królewska Mość – uśmiechnął się Alexander.

Elsa skinęła głową. Gdyby tylko miała jakiś wybór. Alexander dziękował jej tego dnia już chyba setny raz. Maniery nie pozwalały jej, aby mu to wypominać. Musiała to znosić z nadzieją, że w końcu mu się to znudzi.

- Doprawy, wybaczy Wasza Wysokość za milczenie mojego brata – spojrzał pogardliwie na Hansa – To doprawdy nie w jego stylu, siedzenie samemu i w dodatku nie odzywając się ani słowem.

Alexander zachichotał ponuro. Każde słowo wypowiedziane przez niego brzmiało ironicznie.

- Wie, Wasza Wysokość, zazwyczaj Hans jest bardzo rozmowny. Zwłaszcza od czasu, kiedy wrócić z koronacji w Arendelle.

Był doprawdy bezczelny. Elsa zmarszczyła nieco brwi spojrzała na Hansa. Nie odpowiadał. Starał się ignorować uszczypliwe uwagi brata, ale wiedziała, że długo tak nie wytrzyma.

- Alexandrze, proszę cię – mruknął cicho – Przestań.

- Patrzcie, któż to się odezwał – książę parsknął z niesmakiem - Przypominam ci, drogi braciszku, że po tym, jak chciałeś zabić królową Elsę i jej siostrę tylko po to, żeby zostać królem, nie masz absolutnie nic do powiedzenia. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że królowa jest na tyle łaskawa i pozwoliła ci przebywać na zamku, a nie w więziennym lochu. Gdybym tylko miał coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie skończyłbyś w najciemniejszej dziurze na tym zamku.

- Dość –Elsa gwałtownie odłożyła sztućce – Wystarczy. Książę Alexandrze, wiem, że Hans jest tutaj tylko dlatego, że oczekuje na wyrok, ale to nie jest powód, żeby go tak upokarzać.

Hans uniósł nieśmiało głowę i spojrzał na królową. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji z jej strony. Nie podejrzewał, że stanie w jego obronie. Zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim, co jej zrobił. Mimo wszystko Alexander miał rację. Zachował się okrutnie wobec niej i wobec Anny. Nie zasługiwał na litość którejkolwiek z sióstr.

- Wybacz, Wasza Wysokość – powiedział pokornie Alexander – To się już nie powtórzy.

- Cieszę się. A teraz, przepraszam wszystkich, ale straciłam apetyt – wytarła serwetką kąciki ust.

Uniosła się i opuściła jadalnię.

Anna i Kristoff wymienili spojrzenia. Nie musieli nic mówić, aby jednogłośnie stwierdzić, że zachowanie Elsy wobec Hansa jest dość dziwne. Zastanawiało ich, dlaczego się tak nad nim lituje…

Kolacja ta zdecydowanie nie należała do udanych. Bez wątpienia, Alexander zachował się podle wobec Hansa. Elsa była pewna, że nie tylko ona tak uważała. Przecież byli braćmi. Czy Alexander nie powinien starać się wesprzeć Hansa? Zwłaszcza, że ten był w wyjątkowo trudnej i niekomfortowej sytuacji.

Musiała odpocząć od natłoku wrażeń. Jakby jej obowiązki w roli królowej nie były wystarczająco męczące. Ułożyła się wygodnie na szezlongu i przy delikatnym świetle świecy zaczęła czytać. Już dawno miała skończyć tę książę, jednak z braku czasu zdołała przeczytać zaledwie połowę. Mimo tego, lektura była bardzo wciągająca.

Biblioteka była dla niej miejscem, w którym mogła odpocząć, wyciszyć się. Kojący zapach książek i przyjemne ciepło bijące od kominka sprawiały, że zapominała o wszystkim.

Niespodziewanie drzwi zaskrzypiały cicho. Nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. To zapewne Anna chciała z nią o czymś porozmawiać. A może to Kai miał do niej jakąś sprawę? Albo Gerda, która przyszła tylko po to, aby poszła już do łóżka? Ktokolwiek to był, nie chciała teraz z nikim rozmawiać.

Usłyszała znaczące chrząknięcie. To nie był głos Anny, ani Gerdy. To na pewno był mężczyzna, ale Kai miał znacznie inną barwę głosu.

Zaniepokojona odwróciła się w stronę drzwi.

- Hans? – spytała zaskoczona, po czym zamknęła książę i odłożyła ją na bok – Co ty tu robisz?

- Jeden ze strażników powiedział mi, że Waszą Wysokość tu znajdę – niepewnie zrobił krok w jej kierunku – Chciałem tylko podziękować, że stanęłaś w mojej obronie przy kolacji…

Uśmiechnęła się.

- To naprawdę nic takiego. Twój brat zachował się naprawdę nietaktownie, a poza tym, nie toleruję podobnego zachowania.

- W każdym razie, dziękuję, raz jeszcze – skłonił się nisko.

Prawdą jest, że nienawidziła, gdy ktokolwiek jest poniżany w jej obecności. Czuła się wtedy wywyższana, czego bardzo nie lubiła. Chciała być traktowana na równi z innymi. Ale przecież była królową. To nie było możliwe…

Popatrzyła na Hansa. Stał nadal bardzo blisko drzwi. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały nico w blasku świecy. Patrzył na nią z… Wdzięcznością? To chyba było dobre słowo. Domyśliła się, że w swoim królestwie był traktowany o wiele gorzej. Alexander musiał się choć trochę powstrzymywać, przecież nie był u siebie. Hans na to nie zasługiwał. Wkrótce dostanie nauczkę za wszystko, co zrobił. Tak bardzo chciała, żeby jej życie wróciło do normy. Aby bracia z Południowych Wysp w końcu opuścili Arendelle.

- Przerwałem? – spytał nagle, wskazując na książkę.

-Cóż – przewróciła oczami z zakłopotaniem – Właściwie to i tak miałam kończyć… Jestem tak zmęczona, ze nie przeczytałabym już chyba ani strony.

Hans podszedł bliżej, po czym sięgnął po książkę, uważnie przyglądając się jej okładce.

-„Duma i Uprzedzenie"? – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem – Genialna książka i świetne wydanie.

- Czytałeś?

- I to nie raz…

- Jak nie mam zbyt wiele czasu na czytanie – westchnęła – Jest ciekawa?

- Nie będę zdradzał treści – szepnął tajemniczo podając Elsie książkę – Dowiesz się sama. Życzę dobrej nocy, Wasza Wysokość – Hans ukłonił się dostojnie.

- Dziękuję, wzajemnie – odparła.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, prawie bezszelestnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Elsa uniosła zaskoczona brew. Jej umysł podpowiadał jej, że coś się kryje za tym jakże czarującym zachowaniem Hansa. Jednak serce nie dopuszczało do niej tej myśli. Była przekonana, że najzwyczajniej w świecie stara się być miły. Przecież, ludzie się zmieniają… Prawda?

* * *

**W poprzedniej wersji takiego rozdziału nie było, a podobnych będzie o wiele, wiele więcej :D**

**Mam nadzieję że wam się spodobają**


End file.
